Bobby Drake
Category:Characters | aliases = Iceman | series = Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Aurora Dante Half-sister. They share the same mother. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Triumph of the Green Goblin" | final appearance = "Mission: Save the Guardstar" | actor = Frank Welker }} Robert "Bobby" Drake is a fictional superhero who goes by the code name of Iceman. He is a main character on the 1981-1986 NBC animated television series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Voiced by actor Frank Welker, he appeared in all twenty-four episodes of the series. Biography Bobby Drake was born a mutant who, even as a small child, could generate extremely low temperatures. He could project ice and manipulate it into a variety of shapes, such as a sled, or a fireman's pole, etc., though nothing geometrically complex. He could also generate an ice-sheathe over his body, which protected himself from attack. Bobby Drake became one of the founding members of the mutant superhero team, the X-Men. While there, he met and became close friends with another mutant named Angelica Jones, aka Firestar. Their friendship was oddly ironic, as Firestar's power set was in direct contrast to Iceman's. Regardless, they found they made a very good team. Iceman and Firestar eventually left the X-Men when they began taking classes at Empire State University. While there, they met another student named Peter Parker. They soon discovered that Parker was an empowered superhero in his own right, Spider-Man. Bobby and Angelica moved into the boarding house owned by Pete's aunt, May Parker, and from there they began adventuring as a team who called themselves the Spider-Friends. Iceman and Firestar attended an X-Men reunion some time later, where they reconnected with old friends and teammates such as Cyclops, Angel, and their mentor, Professor X. They also met new members of the team, Storm and Wolverine. At this time, the X-Men were attacked by their old foe, Juggernaut. During the fight, Iceman created an ice-wall to keep Juggernaut at bay, but the criminal powerhouse easily broke through it. Shortly thereafter, Iceman discovered that his sister, Aurora Dante, who was an agent of the counter-terrorism agency S.H.I.E.L.D., had gone rogue and began committing crimes under the code name Lightwave. The Spider-Friends encountered her on several instances, but Bobby always enabled Aurora to escape unscathed. He confronted her at an amusement park and learned that she was being mind-controlled into committing crimes by an unknown agent. Bobby allowed himself to be captured and brought back to the villain's lair, where he learned that the man controlling her was actually a S.H.I.E.L.D. field operative named Buzz Mason. Buzz and Lightwave took a rocket and flew it towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. advanced defense satellite, the Guardstar. Iceman, Spider-Man and Firestar piggy-backed on the rocket to try and stop them. During the fight, Mason opened the airlock and the escaping atmosphere pulled Iceman out into the depths of space. Spider-Man succeeded in breaking through Mason's mental hold over Lightwave and she flew out to save him. They brought him back to Earth where he recuperated in a hospital. Presumably, Iceman returned to full health and continued to share in many adventures with his fellow Spider-Friends. Abilities * Cryokinesis: Bobby Drake possesses the ability to generate and project volumes of concentrated ice. He can shape these volumes into various simple patterns and shapes such as sleds, poles, walls and spheres. He cannot sculpt constructs that are excessively detailed. He can also create an ice-sheathe over his body, which affords him added protection against attack. * Power immunity: Bobby Drake is immune to the effects of his own power. As such, he is also immune to extremely cold conditions that originate from an alternate source. He suffers little risk of exposure and can walk about in the Arctic wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers without feeling any undue effects. Known associations * Empire State University: Student * Spider-Friends: Founding member * X-Men: Former member. Notes & Trivia * The character of Iceman was created by directors Donald L. Jurwich and Bob Richardson and writer Dennis Marks. * This is the first iteration of the character to appear on a TV series. Another version of the character made a one-time appearance on the 1992 X-Men series where he was voiced by actor Denis Akiyama. * The Marvel Comics version of Iceman was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. He was introduced in X-Men, Volume 1 #1 in September, 1963. Bobby Drake was a founding member of the X-Men and remained on the team until the title converted into a reprint series. He quit the group with the formation of the "All-New, All-Different X-Men", after which he went off to become a founding member of the Champions of Los Angeles. Many years, and several teams later, Bobby Drake would eventually return to his alma mater. * In the X-Men film series, Bobby Drake was played by actor Shawn Ashmore. * Like all of the Spider-Friends, Iceman was often given friendly little nicknames such as "Frosty". See also External links * * * Iceman at Wikipedia * Iceman at the Marvel Animated Wiki References ---- Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends/Characters Category:Students Category:Frank Welker Category:Characters with biographies Category:Frank Welker/Characters Category:Bobby Drake